


after dark (one-sided) graveyard picnic

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [11]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, Vampires, hi welcome to my vampire au i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Maybe dating a vampire when you were supposed to be a vampire hunter wasn't much of a good idea, not that Tatsuya especially cared.





	after dark (one-sided) graveyard picnic

**Author's Note:**

> hi i watched netflix castlevania it was good now we're here i really had to do this welcome to my vampire au which i love

The sun was setting, and Tatsuya was already out his window and climbing down the side of the house. He hit the ground near silently, old sneakers not making a sound as he lightly walked through the yard, thankful his training was coming in use for something he actually wanted for once (the family trade wasn’t really his cup of tea, not that he had much choice at this point). He hummed as he jogged through the woods, it was just chilly enough out to warrant a sweater.

Tatsuya smiled a little as he slowed down, walking through the tree line and into a graveyard. He leisurely hopped the fence, and managed to narrowly avoid landing on a gravestone. Jun was already there, perched on top of a pretty big cross gravestone and all wrapped up in a cape, a picnic basket hanging off of one arm. He gazed up at the stars with wide eyes; the sky was wonderfully clear, the nearly full moon reflected in his eyes.

Jun turned and smiled wide when Tatsuya tapped the side of the gravestone, sharp teeth flashing under the moonlight. “Good evening,” he laughed as he lightly jumped down, right into Tatsuya’s arms, quick to kiss him on the cheek with cold lips. “I hope you like croissant ham sandwiches, Maya ran out of bread,”

Tatsuya quietly laughed as he carried Jun over their usual spot, a nice little clear spot under an old tree. “I didn’t think she knew how to make…normal food?”

“Yukino’s trying to teach her, she says she’s good at sandwiches,” Jun said as Tatsuya gently set him down. He swung the picnic basket off of his arm, and quickly pulled out a patchwork quilt.

Once it’d been unfolded and spread out, and the two of them had sat down, leaning against the big tree, Jun started pulling out the sandwiches too. Tatsuya hummed contentedly as he picked one up with one hand, Jun’s hand already holding his other. Jun was chilly against Tatsuya’s side as he munched on the sandwich. He was glad he’d worn a sweater. He might be a bit of a human furnace, but between the vague cold breeze, and the fact that Jun warmed up rather slowly, it was good to have something.

“Oh! I brought drinks too, I’ve got water but there’s orange juice too, we had it in the fridge and, well, neither of us can really drink it,” he set a bottle of water in Tatsuya’s lap.

Tatsuya nodded and unscrewed the top. After a few sips he put it back down, paused for a moment, then pulled aside his sweater’s neck. “Do you…want a drink?”

Jun’s eyes went wide, vague horror on his face. His grip on Tatsuya’s arm tightened. “ _Tatsuya!_ You know I’m not going to do that,”

He shrugged a little, munching another bit of sandwich. “You have before,”

“ _Tatsuya_ ,” Jun sighed, fondly of course. “What am I going to do with you? Out in graveyards offering your neck to vampires? Aren’t you supposed to be a vampire hunter?”

After that he smiled a bit, threw the rest of the sandwich in his mouth to wrap that arm around Jun, pulled him more snugly to his side. “I like dating you a lot more than fighting, I like some vampires,” he paused, thinking for a moment. “But only the good ones,”

“Only the good ones?”

“Only you,”

Jun started laughing, smile open wide, fangs on display plain as day. “You’re too sweet,”


End file.
